Bringing Robin Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Emily is diagnosed with a rare disease that steals her memories and will kill her, Tony finds the only doctor who has made a break through in this disease. Dr. Robin Scorpio. She comes home to treat Emily. What will happen? Will Emily be saved? What will happen between Jason and Robin? What will happen with a pregnant Sam? Will Jason continue pretending the baby is his?
1. Chapter 1

BRINGING ROBIN HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This takes place in 2004 Sam is pregnant and living with Jason but Jason is not interested in Sam, and he and Courtney never married

CHAPTER ONE

Emily is yelling at Jason about Sam and being in the same position he was before when he lost Robin. He has told her that the child that Sam is carrying is Sonny's not his. "Haven't you learned anything from losing Robin? You can't protect Carly from finding out the truth, she will find out that this baby is not yours but Sonny's." All of a sudden Emily yells and grabs her head and passes out.

"Oh my god, Emily." Jason said and then he says to her "Wake up Em." He pats her face and nothing he picks up his phone and calls 911. The ambulance shows up and they take her to GH and Jason calls Monica to tell her what is going on. Pretty soon all of the Quartermaine's are there along with Nikolas Cassadine her fiancé, her friends Liz and Lucky and so many more. Even Sam, Carly and Sonny show up.

They are all waiting for news on Emily and Tony soon comes out and everyone gets up wanting to hear what he has to say. Tony says "I would like just to talk to her family and Nikolas since he is Emily's fiancé. Please follow me."

"What is going on? It has to be bad for him not to tell all of us." Lucky says holding Liz.

They follow Tony into the boardroom and he turns to face them and before he could say anything, Jason asked. "Is she alive?"

"Yes, she is but she has a rare disease that steals her memories, the disease is rare and there is no cure in the U.S. and if she does not get treatment for this she will lose her memory and eventually she will die. Like I said there is no treatment for this in the U.S. but there is a doctor in Europe who has made a break through. This doctor has had incredible success with this disease and I think if we want Emily to live we should bring her here to treat Emily. Emily can't travel, the flight would kill her but I know this doctor would come here to treat her. This doctor has several protocols also and after talking with her I think one of her protocols will not only keep Emily from losing her memory and cure her of this disease both. She is waiting for the go ahead from the chief of staff, she would have to be on staff here until Emily is well."

"Bring her here and get Emily well. I don't know why you just didn't have her come." Alan says.

"Alan the doctor's name is Dr. Robin Scorpio." Tony said shocking everyone.

"Robin?" Alan asked surprised.

"Yes and when I told her it was Emily she said as long as you okay her coming she will be on the plane ASAP she has already gone to get the medicine she would need to treat Emily. She was going to gather it together so that she would be ready when Alan or I called her back. She said that she could be in the air within twenty minutes. What do I tell her?"

Monica speaks up. "I'm glad its Robin she loves Emily and will do everything that is within her power to treat Emily and cure her. Alan call her and tell her to come. We can trust Robin with Emily I know we can and she will do anything for Emily to get her well."

"Tony, what is Robin's phone number?"

"I'll call her and let you speak to her." Tony dials the number.

Jason just sits there stunned she made her dreams come true. She was a doctor and now she is coming home. He wasn't sure how he felt, proud yes but his emotions he hadn't had a real emotion since she left five years ago. She had taken his feelings with her. He became cold and unfeeling when she left. She had always made him laugh and cry and so much more, now those emotions were closed up and they would stay that way he hoped. But he somehow doubted it.

Tony calls Robin's phone number and waits while it rings and she answers breathlessly. "Are you alright, Robin?"

"I'm just out of breathe Tony. I've been running around getting everything ready so I can leave if you want me to come."

"Alan wants to talk to you." Tony hands the phone to Alan.

"Hello Robin, or should I say Dr. Robin Scorpio. I am so proud of you that you made it and now you are a full fledge doctor."

"Thank you, Alan"

"Emily needs the protocol you developed for her memory and her life and you are the only one Tony tells me that has ever made a break through on this type of disease."

"Yes, that is true. Tony sent me the scans of Emily's brain and her brain activity and also her blood tests and I believe I can help her. Now what my medicine does is counteracts the disease and cures her of it. It's not guaranteed but I have a high success rate which if you like I can send you before you decide rather you want Emily to be treated by me."

"Not necessary I trust you. When can you get here?"

"I'm ready to board the plane. I got everything ready so I could come right away as soon as you gave the okay. I will be there as quick as I can. I called in a favor and am on a jet which will leave in about ten minutes. I will be there in about three hours."

"I'll see you then. Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes."

"The Port Charles Hotel burnt down but Jax and Carly own a hotel and it's really nice. I know you don't like her but she and Jax have a great hotel."

"Okay, I can handle Carly that's no problem."

"See you in a few hours." Robin hangs up the phone.

"Robin called in a favor and is on a jet and will be here in a few hours and she already has what she needs to treat Emily."

"So she will be here in a few hours. That's good." Monica said.

"Can we see Emily?" Alan asked, he may be chief of staff but he had to follow the rules too.

"You and Monica only. After Robin gets here she can decide on visitors but until she gets here only Alan and Monica."

Everyone except Alan, Monica, Jason and Ned went back to the waiting room. Ned and Jason stay in the boardroom for a long while talking. They then return to the waiting room. Jason walks over to where Sam, Sonny and Carly are.

Sonny asks "How is Emily?"

"Emily has a rare disorder and she will lose her memories and her life if she is not treated and there is no one in the U.S. who can treat her there is a doctor in Europe who has made a break through on this disease who is going to be treating her. Her name is Dr. Robin Scorpio." Jason says shocking Sonny and Carly. Sam doesn't know who Robin is and that this will change her life.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

-BRINGING ROBIN HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: This takes place in 2004 Sam is pregnant and living with Jason but Jason is not interested in Sam, and he and Courtney never married

CHAPTER TWO

"Dr. Robin Scorpio. She did it, she's a doctor now. My little sister did it." Sonny said surprised.

"Get someone else Robin can't come back here. This is my town and I don't want Robin here."

Ned heard this and walked over to her and said before Jason or Sonny could. "This is not your town and deal with it Robin is coming home to save Emily's life. What have you ever done but destroy lives? She is coming home and if you so much as say anything to hurt her I will destroy you. Don't think I can't."

"Emily comes first. Robin is the only one who can save Emily's life and if you are not decent to Robin you won't have to worry about what Ned will do to you, you'll have to worry about me. I will not let you run Robin out of town again. This is her hometown not yours and she belongs here and she is coming home to save my sisters life and by god if you can't be decent than stay the hell away from her. I will not tell you again. You will not like it if I have to say anything more to you on this subject."

"Jase, man, I know you are upset but this is no longer Robin's town she lives in Paris not here. She hasn't been here for years."

"Sonny the reason she hasn't come home is the three of us and how we treated her. It's our fault and she is coming home and yes this is her home, and I expect neither one of you to say anything to her that is not nice or you will see me angry. She is coming home to save Emily's life and she is the only one who can do it, so if you go up against her you will be going up against me. That means you too Sam. Do you understand?"

"You can't be serious. We are your best friends and your family."

"And Emily is my sister and I will do anything for her and if that means going up against you two I will do it. I will protect Robin from you both so she can treat my sister. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yes." Sonny says

"Okay, I will behave, while she is treating Emily. After that I will tell her what I think."

"You think what a laugh? You could never measure up to Robin, not in a million years. Robin has beauty, class and love. What do you have? Nothing, you are a manipulative bitch with no class, you dress like a whore and love, Robin has tons of people that love her and will do anything for her because we love her. What do you have besides Sonny, Jason and your kids and Bobbie? Absolutely no one. This town is Robin's hometown and she will be welcomed in a way you never could because Robin is kind, nice, and classy and she is not a tramp like you are, Carly."

"Sonny, Jason how can you let him talk to me like that."

"Carly what do you want me to do? I will not hit Ned if that is what you are thinking. This is a hospital and I think you and Sonny need to leave and take Sam with you if you are going to trash Robin because these people love Robin."

"That's right Robin and not you." Edward says joining the conversation "Robin is not perfect and has made mistakes but she is kind, beautiful in a way you never could be because her beauty is from the inside out. She is beautiful on the outside and on the inside her heart is tremendous and she is willing to forgive when you make a mistake because she loves you. You three and especially you Jason need to learn to forgive. You lost the best girl you could ever have in Robin because of Robin doing the right thing. She told the truth and you punished her and destroyed her for what that slut, and yes Carly is a slut. She is cheating on you Sonny with Jax and you are too blind to see it but it is true. Just like you cheated on Carly with Sam McCall and asked Jason to pretend he was the father of her baby. Sonny is the father of Sam's baby."

"How did you find out old man?" Sonny asked.

"You think I will tell you. I don't think so. I have to have some secrets."

"I want you to leave. Carly, Sam and Sonny I want you to leave and don't come back you are not family. No way in hell would you be considered part of this family. Leave." Ned said.

"Jason, tell him he cannot talk to us like that. We are staying." Carly demands.

"No you are not if you are going to say something to Robin. I will not have you here if you do. I will throw you out myself."

"I won't say anything to her." Carly said wanting to stay and see that troublemaking witch.

Sonny says, "I won't say anything hurtful either. But Jase man how can you let them talk to us like that? We are your family?"

"Family, not we are not family. Robin is coming to treat Emily and I don't want her stressed out because of you three so I want you to leave. Thanks for coming down here but I want you, Sonny to take Sam and Carly and go home. I also want Sam out of my penthouse, so you deal with that, I have sacrificed a lot to keep your marriage intact and it has cost me a lot to fix the mistakes you both make. No more, my sister loves me for me and not what I can do for her. You three it's about what I can do for you and with Carly it's about how many messes I can clean up. Well no more, I will not clean up any of your messes anymore. I will not be your puppet anymore. I will not allow you to tell me who to love, who to be friends with and all the other things you try to do to me. It's over. I'm done. I don't want this life anymore. Get me out, Sonny or I will go to the Five Families and get out that way. Your choice."

Robin had arrived and she stood there in shock that Jason would quit and wonders why he is quitting. She missed Jason, the one who just said all that was the one she fell in love with. What was she going to do? What was she supposed to say to that?

Jason senses Robin and he turns around and sees her and wonders how much she had heard. She looked beautiful and she was in a suit and also looked professional.

Sonny looked at her and knew that Stone would have been proud of her and he also knew he would have been disappointed in Sonny.

Carly looked at her with hate, as does Sam and Carly sees it and wonders if she could get Sam to help her with destroying Robin and Carly would then destroy Sam, Sam may want to be with Jason but Sam was not good enough. According to Carly the only one that was good enough was Courtney and she cheated on Jason, Sonny and Jason told her with a cop. She didn't believe that for one minutes. Courtney had to have been set up.

Jason tells the three of them "Would you please leave? Sam, Sonny and Carly leave now."

Carly and Sam leave in tears thinking Jason would feel sorry for them and Carly looks at Robin full of hate and Robin seeing the look on Carly's face starts laughing and Carly is shocked and Sonny comes up behind Carly and wonders what she is laughing about. "What are you laughing about?"

"Your wife, Sonny. She obviously thinks that just because she looks at me with hate that what I will leave town after I treat Emily which is laughable. I will leave when I want if I want, I'm thinking of staying and you have no say in what I do, Carly so get used to it."

"I ran you out of town last time and I can do it again."

"No Carly you can't. I will not run from anyone ever again. If I want to stay I will and you have no say in rather I stay or not. You are a whore and I do not let whores tell me what to do. I suggest you listen to Jason and leave because you are not family and I will not tell you anything. Go home, get out of here so I can talk to people who really care about Emily and that is not you, she hated your guts Carly so you can't stay and you Mr. Corinthos, Emily does not need you here either. So you leave now or I will call security and have you barred from the hospital and I guarantee that you will be the one that gets tossed out."

"Sonny, just leave and take Sam and Carly with you and Sam pack your bags and Sonny find her somewhere else to live. She is now your problem not mine."

"Jason, I am your best friend how can you do this?" Carly asks.

"I am sick of taking care of you and the messes you make and blaming everyone else for your mistakes. According to you, you never do anything wrong which is bullshit. I will not clean up after you anymore."

"This is all your fault Robin. Are you happy that you turned him against us?"

"If I am the one who turned him against you Carly then yes I am extremely happy. No one deserves it more than you."

Sonny looks at Robin and then tells Carly and Sam to come on and they leave the hospital and everyone is thankful and now they know that Robin will be seeing Emily and then telling them what she can do for Emily and rather her protocol will save Emily's life.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
